jombloers
by Ziidogosvah
Summary: Tetsuzaimon Iba yang mengaku jomblo memutuskan untuk membuat grup para jomblo, namun, untuk mencari anggotanya, ia meminta bantuan Yamamoto Soutaichou dengan rapat. Bagaimana reaksi para taichou dan fukutaichou? Berminat membaca?


**Jombloers**

**Bleach bukan punya saya, melainkan Oom Tite Kubo**

**Rate T ajah deh**

**Genre Humor garing,****friendship, gak jelas *dilempar ke jurang***

**Tetsuzaimon Iba yang mengaku jomblo memutuskan untuk membuat grup para jomblo, namun, untuk mencari anggotanya, ia meminta bantuan Yamamoto Soutaichou dengan rapat. Bagaimana reaksi para taichou dan fukutaichou?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umm… Taichou?"

"Iya, Tetsuzaimon?"

"Anda jomblo?"

Iba sedikit gugup melihat atasannya terdiam karena pertanyaannya. Ia takut jika ia dihukum atas kelancangannya. Atasannya, Sajin Komamura, mengerjakan tumpukan kertas kerja yang menggunung di pojok meja. "Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ngg…" Iba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "… Saya ingin membuat grup khusus untuk para jomblo…"

Komamura terdiam, masih mengerjakan kertas kerjanya dengan cermat dan hati-hati. "Kamu sudah tau jawabannya, Tetsuzaimon."

"Hah?" Iba melongo. Bingung dengan jawaban atasannya. "S-saya tidak mengerti."

"Lihat fisikku." Komamura menatap kacamata hitam Iba dengan serius. "Mana mungkin ada seorang wanita yang mau denganku? Kau pasti bercanda."

Kini Iba yang membisu. Ia menunduk sedikit, berusaha untuk tetap menatap lantai dan tidak menatap atasannya, sementara Komamura kembali focus ke gundukan kertas kerjanya. Keheningan menyelimuti kantor divisi 7 sejenak, hingga, Iba kembali menatap atasannya dan menyanggah. "T-tapi bukankah cinta itu tidak memandang fisik dan kasta?"

"Terserah kaulah." Balas Komamura. "Aku tidak mengerti soal 'cinta'. Tapi mungkin kamu bisa berbicara kepada Yamamoto-dono."

Mendengar usulan atasannya, Iba agak terkejut dan ragu-ragu. "Anda yakin Soutaichou akan menerima usulan saya?!"

"Lho? Kenapa?" Komamura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mungkin saja Yamamoto-dono akan menerimanya."

Iba menimang-nimang kalimat atasannya sebentar. Ia agak ragu-ragu awalnya, namun setelah memikirkan lebih jauh lagi, ia akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara dua mata dengan Yamamoto Soutaichou. Ia izin untuk pergi ke atasannya. "Taichou, saya izin dahulu."

"Oh iya, baiklah. Hati-hati."

Iba melenggang pergi. Ia berjalan di koridor, lalu ke gerbang divisi 7. Kemudian, ia menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang divisi 1. Ditapakinya koridor divisi 1 dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika ia tiba di ambang pintu kantor divisi 1, Iba kembali meragukan pilihannya untuk datang jauh-jauh kesini. Iba mematung dengan jantung berdegup cepat. Kemudian, ada sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, membuatnya terkaget-kaget. "Whoa!"

"Whoa, whoa, tenang Iba Fukutaichou!" Jawab si empunya tangan, Choujiro Sasakibe. "Ini aku. Kenapa kau kesini? Tumben."

"Ah, ternyata kau, Sasakibe fukutaichou. Kau mengagetkanku saja." Nafas pria berkacamata hitam itu memburu bagaikan habis lari marathon. "Aku kesini… ingin berbicara dengan Soutaichou."

"Lho? Ada hal penting apa?" Tanya Sasakibe heran. Setelah Iba kembali tenang, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasakibe dengan malu-malu. "Anu… tidak terlalu penting sih…"

"Hmm… ya sudah, ayo masuk." Sasakibe membuka pintu kantor divisi 1 dan masuk, disusul oleh Iba. Diujung kantor, tampak badan renta Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, tengah melukis dengan tinta dibawah sinar jingga sore hari. Menyadari kedatangan dua Fukutaichou itu, Yamamoto berhenti melukis dan menempatkan kuasnya di tempat tinta, sementara kertas tempatnya melukis dibiarkan mengering.

"M-maaf mengganggu, Yamamoto-dono." Sasakibe membungkuk hormat, diikuti dengan Iba dibelakangnya. Kemudian, keduanya bangkit. "Ini, Iba Fukutaichou ingin berbicara dengan anda."

"Hmm… baiklah." Yamamoto menatap Iba lurus-lurus, hingga membuat pria berkacamata hitam itu gelagapan. Sementara Sasakibe berjalan menuju tempatnya, disamping kanan sang atasan. Yamamoto kemudian membuka pembicaraan. "Nah, Iba Fukutaichou, ada apa kau jauh-jauh kesini..?"

"Anu… sebenarnya saya ingin menceritakan anda tentang…"

**.**

_Esoknya, Senin jam 06.45_

Para Taichou dan fukutaichou berjalan ke ruang rapat, tak terkecuali Komamura dan Iba. Iba berjalan santai dibelakang badan besar atasannya yang menjulang. Iba sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Yamamoto menerima usulannya tentang grup para jomblo, bahkan membantunya untuk mencari anggota dengan rapat mingguan ini.

Tapi ia tidak yakin para taichou dan fukutaichou ingin masuk ke grup jomblonya.

"Selamat pagi, Komamura Taichou, Iba Fukutaichou." Sapa seorang pria berambut putih panjang, Juushirou Ukitake. Dibelakangnya, tampak seorang pria brewokan berjalan dengan Fukutaichou cantiknya, Nanao Ise. Bisa dipastikan jika pria itu adalah Kyoraku Shunsui. Komamura mengangguk pelan sambil membalas sapaan hangat sang Juusanbantai Taichou. "Selamat pagi juga, Ukitake Taichou, Kyoraku Taichou."

"Selamat pagi juga." Balas Iba pelan. Iba agak kaget juga karena ia terlalu memikirkan aksinya kemarin. Mereka berjalan santai menuju ruang rapat, sesekali berbincang-bincang. Secara samar, Iba bisa mendengar suara kekanakan Yachiru Kusajishi dari belakang.

"Ken-chan! Lihat! Ada Koma-chan dan Uki-chan! Kyou-chan juga ada! Oh! Nanao-chan dan Iba-chan!"

"Yachiru, bisa tidak jangan teriak di telingaku..?! Lama-lama aku bisa tuli jika kamu terus mengoceh didepan telingaku..!"

Ketiga taichou dan dua fukutaichou itu berhenti sejenak dan menunggu kedua rekannya. Kenpachi menatap heran ketiga rekan sesama taichou-nya. "Hn? Kukira kalian sudah ada di ruang rapat."

"Ehehe… aku bangun kesiangan." Ukitake menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga kesiangan…" imbuh Kyoraku, yang langsung dibantah oleh fukutaichou-nya. "Anda memang selalu bangun lebih siang, Taichou!"

"Hehe…" Kyoraku hanya terkekeh pelan.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang rapat. Yachiru, seperti biasa, nangkring di pundak Kenpachi bagaikan burung pipit, sesekali loncat ke pundak lebar Komamura dan kemudian menarik-narik telinganya. Sebenarnya Iba ingin mengenyahkan Yachiru dari pundak atasannya, tapi ia takut jika Kenpachi akan membantainya jika Yachiru kenapa-kenapa.

Ketika tiba di ruang rapat, semuanya berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Iba pun berbisik kepada Komamura yang merunduk. "Taichou, anda yakin para taichou dan fukutaichou akan bergabung?" Komamura bangkit dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Iba. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi kurasa ada segelintir yang mau."

"Anda mau bergabung, Taichou?"

"Err… kurasa tidak."

"Ehem!" Yamamoto mengetuk tongkatnya ke lantai kayu jati dengan pelan. Ruang rapat sunyi seketika. "Dimohon untuk tidak membicarakan hal yang tidak penting selama rapat berlangsung."

Rapat mingguan itu berlangsung lancar tanpa halangan berarti, hingga Yamamoto memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan tentang grup para jomblo yang dibuat Iba dengan sebuah pertanyaan konyol. "Hmm… apa kalian semua… jomblo?"

"Hah?" Semuanya terdiam, melongo ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kakek itu. Kuchiki Byakuya, Rokubantai Taichou, maju sedikit dan menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto dengan tenang, seperti biasa. "Aku sudah menikah, Soutaichou."

"Ya… tapi kan sekarang kamu juga jomblo…" celetuk Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Juunibantai taichou. Taichou eksentrik itu tampaknya sedikit jengah dengan pengakuan Byakuya. "Kamu itu DuRen, Duda Keren, yang berarti kamu sudah tidak punya pasangan lagi. Aku sih sudah punya istri."

"Siapa?! Nemu-chan!" sorak Yachiru. Mayuri langsung membantahnya. "Bukan! Kamu masih kecil, jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Bagaimana denganku?!" protes Hitsugaya Toushirou, Juubantai Taichou geram. Bagaimana tidak, waktu rapat yang harusnya selesai harus diteruskan karena masalah 'Cinta'. Padahal menurut otak jeniusnya, semua taichou dan fukutaichou JOMBLO, minus untuk Byakuya yang berstatus duda, meski sama saja 'hidup tanpa pendamping'.

Kecuali dirinya, Hinamori Momo, dan Yachiru karena masalah umur.

"Oh oh, aku sampai lupa soal itu. Kau diperbolehkan untuk keluar sekarang." Ujar Yamamoto. Hitsugaya segera keluar untuk mengerjakan gundukan kertas kerjanya. "Tapi tidak dengan Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Halah…" desah Rangiku keberatan. "Tapi kan-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, atau akan kupanggang dirimu." Rangiku kembali ke tempatnya dengan lesu, terpaksa menuruti keinginan Yamamoto. "Hinamori Momo, kau diperbolehkan keluar. Yachiru…"

"Aku mohon diri d-dulu." Hinamori berlari keluar dengan kikuk, sementara Yachiru menolak mentah-mentah perintah Yamamoto. "Aku mau disini!"

Tak kuasa memerintah Yachiru, akhirnya Yamamoto menyerah, dan membiarkan gadis berambut sakura itu berkeliaran di ruang rapat bagaikan anak tersesat. Soi Fon, nibantai taichou, bertanya kepada Mayuri. "Siapa istrimu?"

"Istriku?" Mayuri menyeringai, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Laboratoriumku. Isitri yang sangat sangat kusayangi sampai-sampai aku menguncinya dengan _password_. Oh, dan aku juga menggemboknya dan memasang banyak jebakan sebelum masuk ke ruang utama."

"Gila!" ujar Abarai Renji, rokubantai fukutaichou. "Itu lab atau pyramid?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Renji." Tegur Byakuya. "Mungkin satu saat nanti kamu akan kesana. Lumayan untuk referensi." Renji terdiam, ia sangat tidak yakin dengan kalimat atasannya barusan, mengingat ia sendiri alergi dengan sang pemilik lab.

"Hei Byakuya, akui saja. Kamu jomblo." Tuding Kenpachi, membuat Byakuya sedikit merengut. "Aku sudah menikah, Zaraki taichou."

"Tapi Zaraki taichou ada benarnya, Byakuya." Ujar Kyoraku setuju, membuat si kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu mendengus sebal. "Menurut kalian istriku memang sudah wafat, tapi bagiku, ia masih setia mendampingiku, ia selalu tetap berada di hatiku, dan tak ada yang bisa mencabut memorinya dari hatiku."

Kalimat Byakuya barusan membuat seisi ruang rapat terenyuh. Hisagi Shuuhei, Kyubantai fukutaichou, mengangkat tangannya sedada. "Anu… maaf, bagaimana dengan Soutaichou sendiri?"

Yamamoto gelagapan juga mendengar pertanyaan Hisagi. Sama seperti Hitsugaya dan Komamura, ia sama sekali tidak ingin ikutan soal jomblo, meskipun umurnya bagaikan harga satu motor bebek. "Hmm… kurasa itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Hisagi."

"Lho? Anda bukannya masih menjomblo?" heran Unohana Retsu, Yonbantai taichou. Yamamoto kembali gelagapan. "A-ehem! Aku sudah punya anak, Ukitake dan Kyoraku."

"Tapi anda bilang anda menganggap kami sebagai anak sendiri, bukan berarti kami adalah anak kandung anda." Tukas Ukitake. Yamamoto terdiam sesaat, kemudian nyaris membuka mulut hingga Kenpachi memotong dengan bebasnya. "Aku jomblo, tapi aku punya anak, Yachiru. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku akui aku jomblo."

"Para pasien dari divisi 11 sudah cukup untuk membuatku sibuk untuk memikirkan hal itu, Soutaichou." Ujar Unohana. Yamamoto pun heran dengan sikap Komamura yang tetap membisu, namun tidak halnya dengan Iba. Yamamoto tahu jika Iba agaknya terlalu malu untuk bilang jika ia yang mengusulkan untuk membuat grup para jomblo. Komamura agak kaget juga dengan tatapan heran Yamamoto, ia kemudian merundukkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk diam. Yamamoto pun bertanya kepada sang Nanabantai taichou. "Sajin… Kamu tidak biasanya seperti itu. Kamu sudah tahu?"

"I-iya." Jawab Komamura pelan. Semuanya terheran-heran dengan kalimat Komamura. Ukitake pun bertanya. "Maaf, tapi maksudnya apa?"

"Ehem, jadi begini, semua." Jelas Komamura. "Wakilku, Tetsuzaimon Iba, ingin membuat grup khusus untuk para jomblo, yang dinamainya 'Jombloers'. Mungkin, ada yang ingin bergabung?"

"Bah. Buat apa?" tukas Mayuri. "Masukkan saja semua, toh secara logika kita semua jomblo."

Ruang rapat hening sejenak. Semuanya terdiam mendengar kalimat Mayuri yang seratus persen tepat. Soi Fon berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat bersama wakilnya, Marechiyo Omaeda. Omaeda protes melihat atasannya keluar ruangan. "T-taichou! Anda yakin kita tidak lancang?!"

"Tidak, Omaeda." Jawab Soi Fon ketus. "Sudah jelas ini bersponsor dan tidak penting, jadi lebih baik kita kembali ke markas."

"T-tapi cinta itu penting, Taichou!"

"Itu bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku!"

Kemudian, Byakuya melenggang pergi bersama Renji. Disusul Mayuri dan Nemu, dan seterusnya bahkan Soutaichou dan Sasakibe juga meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Komamura dan Iba yang mematung sendirian di ruang rapat yang melompong.

"Kurasa kita jomblo sejati, Taichou…" celetuk Iba sambil tertawa hambar. Komamura memegang pundaknya sambil tersenyum bijak. "Yah… setidaknya lebih baik kan, ketimbang kehilangan orang yang selalu berada di sisimu kapanpun dimanapun?"

Dengang latar ruang rapat yang melompong, mereka berdua tertawa renyah sambil berjalan keluar ruang rapat.

**Tamat**

**Halo pembacaku sekalian! Sudah lama ya gak ketemu! *dihajar readers* (Readers: "Loe dari mana ajah woi!") Ya maaf, saya keasikan bermain game sih hehe… saya juga gak ada ide selama ini. Kebanyakan main game membuatmu lupa, kau tahu. Yaudah, segini saja. Berminat me review?**


End file.
